Stephanie Putty
Stephanie (Born March 28, 1982) is the heavily-pierced punk proprietor of Moralton's lone sex and piercings shop. Biography In high school, she and Kim were friends and Kim planned with Stephanie that they should kiss each other passionately in front of Reverend Putty at the Arms Length Dance to make him angry. Stephanie agrees to do this, not realising until later that it was merely a ploy by Kim in order to get Karl Latchkey to notice her, even though Stephanie herself had actual feelings for Kim. Every time she and Kim tried to kiss, she would see Kim as a one-eyed "angel" named, "Closeface", which annoyed Kim, who thought that Stephanie was joking. After humilating Stephanie in front of Karl, Kim went away with him (and eventually marries him, which results in the birth and neglect of their son, Doughy, in the future). Whatever happened in Stephanie's life before and after these events are unknown, although in "Be Fruitful and Multiply" Stephanie describes her childhood as "uninteresting". In the future, Putty tells her why Kim never accepted Stephanie's feelings: Kim simply didn't care about Stephanie. She currently runs/owns the only sex shop in Moralton, Buried Pleasures. Orel, meeting her for the first time, wants a piercing that will "increase the pleasure of intercourse", thinking that it is what he needs to make his wife happy. She decides to give him a Prince Albert piercing and the two become friends. In fact, Orel finds her so "warm" and caring that he tells her she would make a good mother. Stephanie tells him that he should stick to being a good kid and that's what'll make his eventual wife happy. It is revealed in "Be Fruitful and Multiply" that her mother, a crazed spinster named Gladys Foamwire (who was known for her religiosity - even in Moralton) stole Reverend Putty's bedside garbage can and used his sperm to impregnate herself. After a failed date with Stephanie, and after hearing an inspirational sermon from Orel, Putty decides to stop actually making his life miserable and have a father-daughter realtionship with Stephanie. They form a relationship that seems to be the only successful and happy relationship in the whole city of Moralton. In "Praying" when Orel is having trouble relaxing, she gives him some incense and a record of Buddhist chants so that he can meditate, which succeeds in helping him (and almost gets him in trouble), but ultimately helps him win the Praying Bee in the end. Personality Stephanie (as described by Orel) is a compassionate, warm, and caring person who helps other people that show friendliness towards her, especially Orel. Her decisions when it comes to her love-life are usually very bad ones (e.g. her failed attempt at a relationship with Kim). She is also very skilled at singing and playing the guitar, as shown in the episode, "Closeface". Family and Relationships *'Reverend Putty': Putty is her biological father. The two met and eventually formed a successful relationship. *'Orel Puppington': She and Orel are good friends and she is like a motherly figure to him. She is one of the only adults who treats Orel decently and who wants him to be happy. She even helped him get Christina Posabule out of her home so the pair could dance at the Arms Length Dance together. *'Kim Latchkey': The two were best friends in high school, but the friendship ended when Stephanie confessed to Kim that she liked her. Kim was oblivious to it and thought that Stephanie simply had a "weird sense of humor." Reverend Putty finally explained to Stephanie that Kim didn't love her back. *'Karl Latchkey': The two are not very fond of each other. It is clear Stephanie had a clear dislike of Karl for several reasons, mostly because of his immaturity and how he and Kim teased her. In some ways, Stephanie may have disliked him because he was competition for Kim's attention and also because she was somewhat jealous of his relationship with her. Appearances *'The Blessed Union': Debut appearance, gives Orel a Prince Albert piercing. *'Be Fruitful and Multiply': It is revealed that she is Reverend Putty's biological daughter. *'Praying': Gives Orel incense and LP record of Buddhist monk chants, teaching him meditation. *'School Pageant': Is seen in the audience watching the school play. *'Closeface': Tells Orel her tragic past, and bings him and Christina to the dance. *'Honor': She and Putty listen to Orel and Coach Stopframe carolling (albeit very badly) outside their house, only out of kindness. Screen shot 2010-09-27 at 9.05.31 PM.png|Stephanie dressed for church. Picture2-19.png|Teenage Stephanie. Howaboutdad then.jpg|Stephanie and her Dad amyourdaughter.jpg|"I'm your daughter" noflashing.jpg stepha.jpg|Stephanie talking to Reverend Putty lookatyourself.jpg|Young Stephanie talking to Reverend Putty hidad.jpg|Singing "Closeface" in front of her father Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters